Shadows
by TwilightEdwardBella95
Summary: Edward left Bella and she becomes pregnant. A new vampire clan comes to Forks and new danger comes to shadow over Bella and her baby. Bella becomes married but soon Edward and the Cullens come back what will happen. Please read this is better than summary
1. Gone

_**Shadows**_

_**Chapter 1: Gone**_

**Hello everyone I am writing a new story and I hope you enjoy this.**

**BPOV**

Last night was my 18th birthday. It was a wonderful romantic night. Edward gave me a wonderful birthday. He finally gave in and now we are a completed puzzle. I walked fast downstairs fully dressed for school today. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and inhaled it as fast as I could.

I walked out into the dreary, gloomy day and as I was about to get into my truck, Edward came gently pulling me into his silver Volvo. Edward was quiet he did not say anything to me during the car ride to school and the same thing happened when we entered the school.

Classes were dragging. I inched to touch Edward and ask him what was wrong and tell me all the troubles and to touch his lushes lips and than crush my lips on to his.

Soon the bell for lunch rang and Edward and I walked hand in hand going to the cafeteria. We both got lunches and than I noticed Alice wasn't here.

"Edward, where is Alice at?"

"She is out hunting." Edward replied without looking at me.

It stayed quiet for a long time and the day kept lagging along. Soon school was over and Edward was on my road taking me home but he passed my house and parked his car in front of the woods.

"Bella please walk with me."

"Okay."

We started walking for a while silently, the only thing you could hear was my feet making a rhythm on the ground, my heart racing, and my impatient breathing. Soon we finally stopped.

"Bella we're leaving."

"When you mean we-"

"My family and I."

I could not believe what was hearing. It felt like someone shot me in the heart and I was bleeding to death.

"Why?"

"Bella, I don't want you anymore. I don't love you anymore. I can not stay in this place because you are here and I can not stand to see someone I do not love anymore with me."

I looked at Edward like he was crazy than to the ground. I felt the pain of loss and being used.

"Bella promise me something be careful and do not do anything stupid when I am gone."

" I promise but you know what Edward, you got guts. You want to know why last night you had sex with me than you leave me saying you don't love me anymore. You disgust me. Right now I feel used and cheap."

"Bella I am sorry. Goodbye Bella forever."

The next thing I knew he was gone and I was under a tree crying my eyes out and curled up in a ball. Who does he think he is doing that to me, causing me a sharp pain. I felt paralyzed.

There was someone shining a light on to me.

"Bella, hi I am Sam. Do you think you can move to get you home or do you want to carry me home."

"Carry me home please."

I was carried home in the dark and crying my eyes out still. When they got me home I saw a worried Charlie. When he saw me his eyes lit up to see that I was in one piece, but he did not know that I wasn't in one piece. I was miserable, and I felt like I was slowly dying. Charlie went over to the cabinet and got a blanket out and put it over me when I was laid onto the couch.

"Thank you guys for getting Bella home safely to me."

When the guys left Charlie turned his attention to me.

"Bella what did he do to you?" Charlie asked with his eyebrow arched up.

"He..He left me!" I sobbed.

"What!" Screamed Charlie. His face was red and purple at the same time.

" I wonder where he went Dad. All he said to me is that he does not love me and he doesn't want anything to do with me."

" Wow. That low life boy, I knew when I first found out that you two were dating that he would hurt you in a cruel way."

"I wonder were he went."

Charlie looked at me with sympathy.

"He didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"That Carlisle got a job offer with better pay at the border of Alaska and California."

"Oh. Well Dad I am going to go to bed now."

"Bella."

"Yeah Dad."

" A good thing you did not loose your virginity to him; and goodnight Bells."

Oh Charlie did not know the half of it. That I did loose my gift to him.

"Goodnight Dad."

I went into my room. A sharp pain in my chest seized in my chest. I fell onto my bed crying because the pain was unbearable. I felt like someone had taken my heart and started to rip it up. Soon I was fell asleep.

_I was in the woods. Edward came into the dream. I was chasing him but I could not catch up to him. I fell into a puddle that was not water instead it was a puddle of blood. Than Edward called out in the dream, " Catch me if you can but you can never."_

_Than it was dark. "Edward. Come back. Please!"_

I woke myself screaming and I was drenched with sweat.

"Bella, whats wrong." Charlie said with a gun in his hand.

"Sorry Dad, for waking you up but I had a nightmare."

"Oh. Do you want to talk about it?"

I wanted to talk about it but I could not bring myself to tell Charlie.

"No, Dad, just go back to bed please."

"Sleep tight than Bells."

"Oh I'll try, I'll try."

How am I going to survive with Edward?

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	2. Unexpected

_**Chapter 2: Unexpected**_

**Okay so this is Chapter 2 and I think this is going to be good because there is a couple of things that will be unexpected. Please enjoy and thank you all for reading, making me a favorite author, and doing alerts it means a lot to me. **

**BPOV**

One horrible, miserable month has passed. I was in the bathroom pacing around and around. I was so anxious to find out the answer. I had three home pregnancy tests lined up. I just hoped that in a minute I will find out that is a false alarm and I am not pregnant.

_30 more seconds..._

_15 more seconds..._

_10 more seconds... _

_5 more seconds..._

_1 more second..._

Now was the moment of truth to see if I am or not pregnant. I went over to the sink were all the pregnancy tests were and looked at them. The results of all three of them were the same and they all said positive.

How Edward told me were all lies. How was it possible that he got me pregnant. Edward told me a vampire could not have kids. Unless that only vampire females could not get pregnant because their bodies can not change. But a human females body can hold a baby because we have periods and can hold a baby in our wombs. Maybe the Cullens did not know these things.

I swiftly went into my bedroom and picked up my cell phone and called Dr. Greene and told her that I suspect my self to be pregnant because I took three pregnancy test that showed up to be positive.

I had one hour to put myself together before I left to go to the doctors. I was so relieved that Charlie was taking a two week fishing trip with Billy Black, Harry Clearwater.

I went downstairs to go make some pancakes. After I ate my food, I rushed into the bathroom and puked it up.

"If I am truly pregnant than I hate morning sickness." I told myself.

I jumped in the shower and washed my hair with my favorite scent of shampoo and conditioner which was strawberry. I let the shower gel aroma of lavender soak me up and take me out of all my troubles but it would not last that long. I than put on my jeans and a plaid shirt on and pulled my hair up into a high ponytail.

I walked carefully out the car. The drive to the doctors house is only ten minutes. While I was walking towards my car I saw a new family moving into the house next door to me that had been for sale for three months. The family had white skin like the Cullens and one of than the new families son caught me staring at them. His hair was black hair that came down towards his eyebrows and than the rest of it was grown out to the earlobe. The mysterious boy had golden eyes. He looked around my age. The boy smiled at me than looked away.

I was now on the highway. I could not get it out of my mind of the new family that lives next door to me. They are vampires just like the Cullens. I know I am not in no danger of being hurt but what happens he wants to kill me like Edward did when he smelled my intoxicating scent? Would this family hurt?

"Bella calm the heck down you do not need to put this on your mind. When you get home than walk over to the new families house and welcome to Forks and introduce yourself to them. Thats all I got to do." I told my self trying to calm myself down.

I walked into the doctors office. There were mothers who were expecting rubbing their growing tummies with their husbands, fiancées, or boyfriends by their sides. Some of the women had their tiny little babies or toddlers there to go get their shots.

I am a outcast to all of these people. Basically I am a slut who is going to raise a child without no father or any male figure by my side. I know that I am pregnant and there will be no shock to when the doctor tells me that I am. My father would hate me and probably kick me out onto a curb. Worse of all Edward will never meet his child, what a shame.

"Isabella Swan, the doctor is ready to see you." The nurse said to me.

The people in the room turned their heads toward me to see why the chiefs daughter is here. The news will travel to Charlie about this visit fast and I will have no time to tell him until the day he gets home or before he goes to work.

Dr. Greene took my blood and as she did that I felt dizzy and queasy.

"Isabella are you okay?" Dr. Greene asked.

" I can not handle the looks of blood and the stench of it also."

"Okay, Isabella just try to relax and think of happy thoughts."

I tried what Dr. Greene said to me but it did not work. I raced over to the trash can and threw up.

It wasn't until a hour until I found the results.

"Isabella, you are four weeks pregnant. I need you to go lay down so I can do a sonogram to see how the looks of the baby is."

I changed into a gown and than laid down onto the bed. Dr. Greene applied a gel that was semi cold onto my stomach. She moved the wand around until she found the baby. I looked up onto the screen to see something tiny moving around and I could hear a steady heartbeat.

"Your baby looks great and healthy. Would you like a copy?"

I quickly thought about this.

"Um. Sure."

Dr. Greene printed a copy for me and than handed to me.

"Okay. I will see you next month probably on November 11."

"Alright, and would I need a note to not do gym?"

"Yes get a note at the office. Also, Isabella I want you to eat healthy and take prenatal vitamins."

"Alright."

I was finally home and I had two weeks to figure out how to tell Charlie and my mother the news about this pregnancy. I went outside to go get some fresh air. I was sitting out on the porch when I saw the boy. I got up and walked over to the front of yard.

"Hi, I am Bella Swan. I'm your new neighbor." I said sheepishly. The boy stood there looking at me.

"Hello. I am Hayden Tyler." He said shyly back with a hint of a British accent.

"So did you just move here from England."

"In a manner of fact yes we did."

"So how old are you?"

He looked scared to tell the truth.

"18."

"So am I! But I know what you are, you do not have to worry."

He looked more scared more than ever since I said that.

"Your a vampire."

"How did you know that?"

"There was a family of vampires who were my age that lived around here. I dated on of their sons but know he and his family is gone to a different state leaving me here bleeding inside and I know you are by how you looked scared when I said those things to you and your appearance. I know you won't hurt me ever because you are a vegetarian."

"Oh, I wonder why he would leave a beautiful girl with a intoxicating scent behind. Thus, you never know if I would loose control and hurt you." Hayden said than he disappeared into his house for the night.


	3. La Push

_**Chapter 3: La Push**_

**Hi everyone! How is everyones summer so far? Well I am happy with all the hits which is pretty nice. I have to say I would like more reviews because I get a lot of hits but less reviews. I may have to start saying 5 reviews for me to continue to post. I like having be on alerts and favorites. Okay at the end I am going to say about reviews.**

I had a restless night. All I could think and dream about Hayden. I knew that he and his family could hear me talk in my sleep and do anything in this house, I basically had no privacy.

I got up out of my bed and went over to the window. I saw Hayden standing in my drive way and his family in their yard. I peered out over to the trees and saw something standing in the woods. The object was white but had bronze on top of it. It can't be him, I must be imagining things. I walked away to get dressed and eat.

After I was done eating and fully dressed I went outside to go greet Hayden.

"Hi."

"Hello." Hayden said than he turned his head to the forest.

I knew something was in the forest but I knew it couldn't be him. He said he did not want me and did not love me anymore. So if he was really in the forest keeping a eye on Hayden's family or me, why would he say those absurd things?

"Um. Hayden, I am going to La Push."

"Be safe, my sweet precious angel. You now have my heart." Hayden said with a hypnotizing eyes. I had to break out of the gaze I felt awkward looking at him.

"Okay."

I walked quickly to my truck. I needed to clear my head at La Push and visit Jake.

I arrived to La Push safely and greeted by my good friend Jake.

"Hey Jake how is it going?"

"Okay."

We both went out to the beach and walked around. Occasionally he threw sand at me.

"Jake, do you think you can keep a huge secret for me?"

"Sure."

How could I tell him about Edwards baby? What would happen if he told Billy or someone else maybe like Charlie? Could I trust him? Sure...sure I could trust him, he is my best friend."

"I'm...I'm pregnant...with... with.. Ed-..his...baby!" I cried out to Jake.

"How... how is it possible that he did this to you, that leech is going to die!"

"I think that since I am human and body can change that he was able to make life with me and Jake I don't think you can kill him maybe because he left!"

"Dang, that stupid bloodsucker, he knocks you up and leaves you!"

"Jake he does not know about the pregnancy and there is more Jake a new family of vegetarian vampires moved next door to me and I may be in danger. I don't know."

Jake started to shake and his eyes bulged out of his head and he looked like he wanted to kill something.

"Jake I.. I got to go."

"Bye Bells."

I ran up to the truck and ironically I did not fall down.

I drove home in silence, no music filled the cab the only noise was me breathing with the engines noise.

When I got home Hayden was standing in my driveway with a grin a crossed his face.

I got out of my truck and looked out into the woods to see the same object there, maybe it was animal, but it couldn't be. I know some how he is here spying to make sure I am with someone else and or to see what this new family would do.

"Hi, Hayden. Um.. would you like to come inside?"

"Sure."

We both walked into my house. There was something about him that made me think he was evil. A sharp pain hit me in my stomach.

"Ah!"

"What?!"

"Oh it is nothing just a cramp in my stomach nothing more than that."

"Oh okay."

The pain kept coming it was like my baby sensed something about Hayden. Maybe my baby is going to be half vampire and has a power. What am I going to do?

"So how do you like Forks?"

"Um its wonderful because you are like a sunshine that brightens this town."

I could feel myself blushing when Hayden laughed at me than ran his cool hand down my face. Hayden than did something unexpected, he kissed my lips than carried me up bridal style up into my room. He gently laid me down on my bed and started to kiss my lips. Soon to find I was unbutton his pants, and shirt. What was I doing? Hayden pulled off my clothes and under garments and threw down onto the floor and I threw his boxers on to my floor. Why am I going to have sex with a stranger? I could not bring myself to stop this and than it all happened. He was inside me. I looked over to my window to see a shadow peering in and than it was gone.

**Okay so I am going to end chapter here. I know what the shadow was and for the reviews this all you have to say good, nice, bad, sad, hate it, love it, update soon plus for a review to get more you can simply guess who or what the chapter is. Okay I will take 3 to 5 reviews than I will update.**


	4. Spellbounded

_**Shadows**_

_**Chapter 4: **__**Spellbounded**_

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I had a busy busy summer and my laptop had a motherboard( It basically died and went to computer heaven lol). So I have a HP Desktop! Lastly, I just started to school. I may or may not gove two chapters tonight, I don't know. So I am going to ask for 4 to 6 reviews today! :) Enjoy!**

**B POV**

It has been two weeks and I feel terrible for what I have done.

Each day and night Hayden and I would have sex and I see a figure right out my window than it disapears. I felt like I was seeing things, but who knows.

Whenever Hayden is near me I get a sharp crap in my stomach.

Charlie was home and furious at me, but mostly Edward.

_Flashback- Telling Charlie_

_The door slammed announcing Charlie is home. I was up in my bedroom with the feeling of being watched closley. Hayden, well he was out hunting. I looked over to the window to see the shadow go away. _

_I got up and walked down stairs to tell Charlie the news. I was scared to death._

_"Hi, dad."_

_Charlie looked over to me and eyeballed me from head to toe._

_"Hello. Bells."_

_"Dad, I have something to tell you."_

_There was a moment of silence between us two._

_Than I broke the silence before Charlie said anything. " I'm pregnant."_

_"What!" Charlies face turned all colors._

_Before I could say anything Charlie said," I thought Edward did not take your viginity away from you?"_

_"Well, he did and I never said I was a virgin. You just asumed it because I am such a goody good too shoes."  
"How many months?"_

_"Five weeks."_

_"Go to your room while I can think!"_

_I walked up to the steps and than I yelled, "Fine!"_

_I cried myself to sleep._

_End of flashback._

I got up off my bed and went outside to go sit on the step.

The air was cool and I shivered.  
In a week it will be November 11th **(AN November 11th is my Birthday!)** and I dreaded it.

Charlie was in California vacationing with his new girlfriend, Amanda. Charlie did not even want me with them. Plus, Amanda hates my guts and my unborn baby also.

Hayden walked over to me and sat down next to me.

"Hey." Hayden said with his golden eyes dancing around evily.

"Hi."

"Me and you are going to Vegas in a half an hour to get married. Now go up to your room and pack your things."

I felt spellbounded. I did not want to do this but I did. The shadow was there but than it was gone. I had school in three days I did not want to miss any of it. Even if I hated school.

I went up in my room and packed what I needed and went back out side to meet Hayden.

Hayden picked up my stuff and put it in the back of his car.

We than sped away to Vegas.

_Someone help me now! Or just kill me and my unborn child from this man, I mean monster. _ I thought to myself.

**Okay, I may give another chapter or two today but I would like 4 to 6 reviews stating thats good or what you think and I don't care if I get flammed.**


	5. My Vegas Wedding

_**Shadows**_

_**Chapter 5: **__**My Vegas Wedding...**_

**Hey everyone I updated again! I made a youtube video for this story the url is:** **.com/watch?v=AArrJrY3nYc**

**Enjoy new chapter and you will have another update today hopefully...**

**B POV**

It was raining in Vegas today. It was only noon. I felt sick to my stomach and the baby kept giving me sharp pains in my stomach. I couldn't take this pain any much longer. I wanted Edward and the rest of the Cullens to come and rescue me and seize Hayden. But I knew this won't happen.

Whenever Hayden wants me to do something for him and I want to say no but I can't.

I was getting dressed into a skimpy white dress for my unplanned wedding with the guy I wish I would never marry.

The wedding march started to play. I walked down the isle scared to death.

I stood next to Hayden who was smiling like he just won a tough game.

We took the vows and we were now Mr. and Mrs. Hayden Tyler.

"Isabella Tyler, me and you are going to go home and you are going to tell Charlie and than move it my house. Is this clear, Mrs. Tyler?"  
"Yes Hayden."

We drove silently for a atleast three hours. We finally arrived at Charlies home, Hayden said to me, " I will be inside my house waiting for you. I will be up in my room and my family will point the way to you."  
I got out the car and went inside the house.

"Bella, what is wrong?" Charlie asked seeing my pocker face.

" I am married."

" To who?"

I took in a deep breath and said," To Hayden Tyler our next door neighbor."

"But why did you marry him?"

"Because I wanted to. Now you excuse me I am going to my room and pack some of my things."

I walked up to my room in silence. I quickly packed my things I will need and tomorrow I will get the rest.

I came down stairs ignoring Charlie. I opened the door and slammed it.

I was halfway out of the yard until I heard a voice yell, "Bella don't do it!"

Than everything went to a bitter sweet darkness and I could feel as if I was floating.

**I promise I will update again. So who do you think said that. Also what do you think of this chapter. Once again here is the youtube video: .com/watch?v=AArrJrY3nYc**


	6. Tell Me Why

_**Shadows**_

_**Chapter 6: **__**Tell Me Why**_

**Hey everyone! I did the triple update today. Just finished homework, I had a lot. So I am upset I only got three reviews! Three!!! I don't like that! I rather have more... Well enjoy this chapter. I dedicate this chapter to the the two who reviewd. ( One person reviewd twice, the other once.)**

**B POV**

I woke up in a dim room and on a something soft.

I looked to round to see seven familiar faces I once saw only a couple of months ago.

What are they doing here or am I just dreaming this?

"Bella, what were you thinking." Edward, my Greek God asked.

"Am I dreaming?"

"No, Bella, you are not dreaming and just asking the question. Why where you with that evil vampire?"

I took a deep breath, trying to rack my head for how I could explain.

"It was not me, it was him. When ever he asked me to do something that I did not want to do, I did any way."

"He must have a power that can hypnotize, Edward. Thats why she is in this deep hole."

Edward started to pace and the whole family was in a deep train of thought.

"How did you all know about this?" I finally asked.

"I would watch your every move since Alice had her vision." Edward said with some disgust in his voice.

I feel so sorry for Edward because he had to watch me having sex with Hayden.

"So, do you know that I am pregnant?"

"No. I do not Bella. Who is the father?"

I bet Edward and his family think I am a whore.

"Yours."

"Mine? Thats impossibe."

"Well actually, Edward, it is not because you were the first one I slept with and I found I was pregnant a month after you left and on the day Hayden and his family moved in I found out I was pregnant and the rest of it you know about. Oh and you know I am married now?"

"Sadly, yes I do. My family and I are trying to get you out of that and out of the relationship with Hayden."

"Why did you leave?"

There was silence. I looked up to see Edwards face, it was pure sorrow written all over it.

"To protect you from other species like me."

"As you can see, that did not turn out that great. Ya know."

"Well, Bella its getting late. You should sleep in my room for a little while. I will protect for eternity with our child.

**So what do you all think? Please review and trust me there is more chapters coming your wayand you will get some tomorrow when I have time!**


	7. The Promise

**Gulps! I can't believe I haven't updated since 9/12/09! That is way too long. So I am deciding I will update a lot over spring break.**

**Chapter 7:**** The Promise**

I couldn't breathe. Sweet sweat poured out of my body. My heart became in sync with the pounding rain against the car as Edward and I drove to his house.

I was simply _way_ too nervous about telling the Cullen's about how Hayden became a hypotonic comfort to me and how he deceived me by using his powers.

Another thing, I have a _crazy_ feeling that Hayden would come after the Cullen family. If so, Hayden would put up a strong fight, to hold me as his personal slave and prisoner for all time and eternity. How much joy would that be? Probably the kind of the joy that would want me to kill myself.

"Bella, tell me what are you thinking." Asked Edward.

"Just thinking about how Hayden would put up a strong fight against your family and you, over me."

His temple pulsed with a clenched and he clenched the steering wheel- well clenched it not that hard, but still.

"Bella, don't even worry about it, he would lose. I am going to promise you something. So listen up. I vow that I will always love you-"

I didn't let him finish, " I know you would always love me because you do every little thing for twenty four seven out of sheer love."

"True. But, I also vow I would take care of you and _our _child. I will protect you both. You and our baby are my whole world to me. Bella, you gave me this blissful blessing that I thought would never happen to me. I take pride in it. Pure pride. I promise after you divorce Hayden, we will marry. Thus, after the baby is born, I will change you into one of us."

I stayed silent for a while. I gazed out of the window. I was basically immobilized from his little speech he gave me. But, was I actually ready to become a vampire?

"Edward, would I be able to see our baby once I am turned into a vampire."

He turned his head a little looking at me and the rode and said the heart wrenching word that I didn't want to hear, "No."

"Edward, I can't do this!" I cried.

"Do wha-"

Before he could finish, something jumped out of the woods and into the road, making my jaw drop.

**Well there you guys are, chapter 7! It is slightly longer. I will try to update all this Spring Break!!**


End file.
